


Por todas las cosas que haces.

by lunaticthoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Falling In Love, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love/Hate, Other, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticthoughts/pseuds/lunaticthoughts
Summary: 3x07.Will le dice que "no". Pero no es un simple no y ya está.Hannibal lo sabe. Esta vez es diferente. Y duele.





	

Will le dice que _"no"_. Pero no es un simple no y ya está. Sus ojos parecen cansados cuando lo dice. Brillantes, cristalinos. La pupila le envuelve casi todo ese iris azul tan bonito.  
  
_"No"_ , y sus hombros se encuentran abatidos, derrotados. Pestañea con pereza y habla despacio. Masticando cada sílaba. Es un “ _no”_ que implica mirar hacia otro lado, dejar de luchar. Will comprende que estar al lado de Hannibal le destroza desde dentro y a la vez le hace sentirse más vivaz que nunca. No puede permitirse oscilar en esa fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, porque sabe que si se queda acabará brillando la mejor parte de la peor de su persona. Tiene la miel en los labios pero decide escupirla.  
  
Se rinde.  
  
Ha llegado a un límite en el cual no puede _(no quiere)_ adquirir más fuerzas. "No voy a buscarle. No quiero saber donde está".   
  
Y Hannibal lo sabe.  
  
Se mantiene impávido, escuchando lo que Will tiene que decir, pero en su cerebro empieza a retumbar los latidos de su corazón. Sabe que es cierto, puede verlo en toda su persona.  
  
"Adiós, Hannibal"  
  
Cuando se marcha sin decir palabra es consciente que Will no volverá a buscarle nunca más, mientras el se mantenga en el anonimato.  
  
  
Se siente traicionado. Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Will es tan parte de él como él de Will. Dos mitades que sufren estando lejos la una de la otra. La humanidad de Graham le embauca y le atormenta a partes iguales. Quiere ser encontrado, quiere serle necesitado, repudia a partes iguales necesitarlo en la misma medida. Tener a Will es enamorarse de un veneno que sabes que te está matando lentamente, y aún así siempre vuelves a beberlo.  
  
_Eso es tenerle_.  
  
Amarle y odiarle a partes iguales. Amarle por hacerle sentir comprendido por primera vez en su vida, por la belleza que pudo ver Will en él, y odiarle por crearle esa dependencia enferma que le quema en la boca del estómago y le seca la boca cuando piensa que nunca más volverá a buscarle sabiendo que tanto él como Will lo desean con la misma intensidad. Con una pasión que les asfixia cuando están lejos y les embota los sentidos cuando se sienten cerca.  
  
Cuando Jack y el cuerpo de Policía llegan a casa de Graham después de un par de horas, Hannibal sale de entre las sombras en las que se esconde, con las manos en la cabeza y clavando las rodillas al suelo.  
  
Se entrega.  
  
Entrega su cuerpo a Jack, _otra cosa más valiosa a Will_. Lo mira directamente a los ojos. Hace que le habla a Jack, pero ambos saben que no es así. "Así sabrá donde encontrarme siempre" y ahí, en ese momento,  le entrega su corazón moribundo.  
  
_“ Esto es amarte ”_ piensa. " _Amarte de la mejor forma que sé"_  
  
Da su tesoro más valioso después de la vida misma: _La libertad_. En la que se ha deleitado todos estos años, admirando la vida desde la perspectiva de un semejante a una deidad. En la que se ha refugiado la gran mayoría de años de su vida y por la que siempre ha luchado para mantenerla. La libertad que una vez quiso (y realmente siempre querrá) compartir con Will.  
  
Es un gesto de sumisión.  
  
Will le observa. Traga saliva. Decide entrar en casa sin mediar palabra.  
  
_"Estoy aquí, Will. No me voy a ir a nunca"_ Hannibal le habla con sus actos.  
  
Su voz retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tiene ganas de estampar sus puños contra su boca. Hacerle daño, ver la carne inflamada y morada. La sangre escurriéndole por la barbilla y luego curarle las heridas. Con paciencia y delicadeza. Protegerle y dejarse proteger. Quererse. _Amarse como ya lo hacen._  
  
Esa noche cuando Will se va a dormir echa de menos a sus perros, pero cuando consigue dormirse es con el ciervo con el que sueña. Un ciervo que le salva. Una y otra vez. Le lame las cicatrices, le hace compañía. _Le entiende como nadie lo ha hecho jamás._  
  
Se despierta empapado en sudor frío a las 6 de la mañana.  
  
Esa noche Will echa de menos a sus perros, pero es Hannibal a quien echará de menos mientras le quede aliento en los pulmones y su corazón siga bombeando sangre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
